


Movie Passions

by Chromite



Series: Tales of Spinel and Anon [10]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Action, Blushing, F/M, Popcorn, Romance, description of alien landscape, description of aliens, descripton of alien ships, hand holding, movie, sharing snacks, talking during the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 22:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21005045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Spinel and Anon go to a Romantic action movie together.





	Movie Passions

>It had been a month since Spinel and Anon had started officially dating each other. A month of dinners together, games played, movies watched, books read, and places visited. The pair was deeply enjoying their time together.   
>Today, Anon and Spinel had decided to go see a newly released movie together. It was one of those romantic action movies, something they could both enjoy, as individuals and as a couple.   
>"Two tickets to Passions of Theta 56 please." Anon smiled as he approached the ticket counter, Spinel walking next to him, her right hand held gently in his left hand. The ticket lady looked them over before smiling and handing them their ticket stubs. "Enjoy the movie you two."  
>With the tickets purchased, their next stop was the concession stand. Spinel and Anon weren't at the phase where they were sharing drinks yet, so they got a large drink for each of them, a box of chocolate coated cherries for Spinel, a few pieces of red licorice for Anon, and a large bag of popcorn to share between them. The couple let go of each other's hand so they could carry all the treats in one trip.  
>Snacks in hand and drink cups filled, Spinel and Anon filed into the theater, finding two empty seats a few rows away from the very back of the theater that were next to each other. They both smiled as they put their drinks into the cup holders on the arm rests, lifted the arm that sat between the seats they had chosen, sat down in their chairs, put the popcorn between them, and smiled as they got comfortable in the theater.   
>The movie started playing on the screen. The opening scene was a lovely view of an alien world, a rolling hillside of flowing red grass, a large tree with an orange trunk and bright yellow leaves stood tall at the top of the hill. The sky was died a light green as a blue star shined brightly in the sky.   
>Beneath the tree sat two humanoid characters, a man with blue skin and eyes and green hair, and a woman with purple skin, red hair, and blue eyes. They were smiling at each other, professing how much they cared about each other and enjoying the view. Then, the sky turned dark. Dozens of spaceships descend from the sky, dull, round, and grey in nature, firing beams around that ignited the landscape around the couple. The pair ran from the tree, but a blast breaks them apart, sending them flying and making them flee the scene in opposite directions.  
>Spinel tears up a little as she sees the couple get separated forcefully on screen. Anon catches sight of her tearing up and smiles. He uses his left hand to wipe away her tears and whispers out in a low voice. "It's okay, this is just the start. I haven't seen the movie, but they'll get back together, just watch."   
>Spinel turns her attention to Anon and gently nods while whispering. "Y-yeah, you're probably right." She wipes away the rest of her tears and the pair start paying attention to the movie once more.   
>Spinel and Anon work their way through the bag of popcorn between them as the movie unfolds, looking at each other and blushing every time their hands touch when they both reach for popcorn at the same time. The movie showed the blue skinned man joining up with a rough gang who wants to take the fight to the invading alien forces, while the purple skinned lady ends up running from place to place, trying to evade capture. Every so often, the main characters would get lost in thought, thinking about happier times with their love, thinking of the things they'll do together when they find each other again. Spinel couldn't help but smile at some of the cute memories and ideas that flashed on the screen, the picnics together, the walks on other worlds, the sharing of games. It reminded her of what she was doing with Anon.   
>Unknown to her, Anon was having similar thoughts, about all the great times he'd already spent with Spinel, about everything he wanted to do with her, everything he wanted to say to her. There was something on his mind, something he had been thinking of for a few days. "What I'm feeling.....I should tell her, shouldn't I? I should say it, I should tell her I....that I really care about her. No, it's more than just caring, isn't it? Much more."  
>Similar thoughts were running through Spinel's mind. "Anon is so wonderful, he's kind, caring, and he's patient. He always knows what to say when I start getting emotional. He's shown me so many wonderful things. Why can't I just.....tell him? It's just three words, what am I afraid of?"  
>The movie continued on, the popcorn between Anon and Spinel completely gone by the half way point. The pair were holding hand again, their fingers intertwined with each other, Spinel occasionally squeezing Anon's hand lightly when a particularly emotional scene showed up, Anon running his thumb along her fingers in a slow manner that Spinel found oddly soothing. They were working on their sweeter treats now, Anon with his licorice, Spinel with her chocolate coated cherries.   
>Both of them let out gasps of surprise as the female character got captured by the grey skinned aliens, their bodies towering twice as tall as the woman, their long fingers coiling around the woman's body as she was lifted up to their smooth heads, no faces upon them, just two large black eyes that stared unnervingly at everything the aliens beheld. Dozens of tentacles moved under each grey being as they drug the woman back to their ship. Spinel gripped Anon's hand tighter than before.  
>The scene cut away to the male, showing him in heavy armor along with other armored men in various skin tones. Anon and Spinel watched intently as they realized he was near the spot the woman had just been taken from. The man waved a gun over his head as he spoke to the other armored men, proclaiming they'd be victorious over the invaders this day. With loud cheers, the crowd raised their own weapons over their heads, then charged towards where the grey alien vessels were resting within the ruined buildings of a decimated city.   
>Anon and Spinel watched closer as the small army made contact with the alien invaders, shots firing from their weapons and connecting with the towering grey bodies, riddling their forms with holes and causing them to collapse. It didn't take long for the aliens to gather their own weapons and start firing back, a single sided fight becoming an exchange of gun fire. With every hero lost, Spinel and Anon grew more concerned, the fallen soldiers were getting closer to where the main hero was, the crowd of men growing smaller as they kept moving towards the largest alien ship.  
>There were only a few left, the blue skinned man and a dozen others, by the time they infiltrated the largest ship and got through it into the largest chamber. The main hero let out a gasp as he saw his beloved held in a cage, dangling in the middle of the room over an open pit. "Hold on, I'm coming for you!" he shouted out as he broke into a sprint.  
>His sprint was cut short by a low rumbling within the chamber. From the open pit, a huge grey form emerged, ten times larger that the other aliens had been, its body a mass of hundreds of writhing grey tentacles. A loud yet feminine voice boomed through the chamber. "Who dares disturb the Derivian queen before she's partaken of her offering?!"  
>"We do! The citizens of Theta 56 have come to put an end to your reign of terror!" The main hero proclaimed triumphantly, met with the cheers of the men that were still with him. With that, they all opened fire, riddling the alien queen's body with shots from their weapons.  
>The alien queen let out screams of agony as her tentacles started thrashing around, a few extending towards the soldiers and knocking them back forcefully down the hall they had come from, two or three at a time. Each time they were knocked back, the men came back, a little slower, but determined to put an end to the monstrous queen before him. The hero himself became bruised and battered as the battle dragged on.   
>Eventually, the alien queen started moving around less, her screams growing softer and more guttural. Soon, she wasn't moving at all. Blood trickled from the hero's nose as he watched the alien queen's body collapse. Outside the ship, the other grey aliens crumpled into lifeless heaps, unable to continue without their queen giving them the mental commands they needed.   
>As the hero rushed towards the cage where his beloved was held and pried the cage open on screen, Spinel and Anon turned to face each other. Their eyes locked with each other as the couple on screen held each other in a warm embrace.   
>Spinel and Anon were both blushing as Spinel whispered out meekly. "Anon I.....I need to tell you something."  
>"I....I need to tell you something too Spinel." Anon whispered back."  
>"Together?" Spinel asked in an uncertain tone.  
>"On the count of three." Anon nodded as he replied.   
>"O-one....." Spinel started the count in a shaky tone.   
>"Two....." Anon's voice was just as nervous.   
>Then the pair spoke in a low tone and in unison. "Three.  
>"I love you Spinel." "I love you Anon."   
>The pair's eyes widened in unison as the simultaneous confession of love registered in each other's minds. They couldn't help but smile and giggle softly as their nervousness faded, as they realized they both felt the exact same way, that they were both ready to say they loved each other. The pair moved their heads closer to each other, their lips locking into a kiss, in perfect time with the kiss of the main heroes on the screen. Spinel and Anon remained locked in their kiss for a few moments, savoring the sensation as the movie faded to black and the credits started rolling.   
>"Wow, that was......amazing." Anon whispered out in wonder.  
>"Yeah....it was. I love you. I really do."  
>"I love you too."   
>The pair shared another brief kiss before they forced themselves to get up and leave the theater, walking hand in hand, their eyes looking at each other as much as they could without tripping over things. Both Anon and Spinel were happy they were at the same place emotionally in the relationship. They were both looking forward to taking the next steps together.


End file.
